Une Page De Tournée
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Un vidéaste regarde les commentaires de sa nouvelle série. Celle qui remplace le concept qui lui a valu toute sa notoriété, sa célébrité mais aussi celui qui l'a fait déchanté.


Excellent. C'était le mot que le vidéaste retrouvait le plus dans les commentaires sous les épisodes de sa série. Un mot qui pouvait flatter l'égo mais qui surtout récompensait des mois de travail, passant par l'écriture, le tournage, le montage... La série "YouTube Héros" était un succès dont la qualité était reconnue par les viewers ainsi que par les autres créateurs de contenu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fier de présenter le fruit de son travail sur Internet. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas satisfaite. Des gens qui n'appréciaient pas l'humour de la série, des haters qui l'insultait avec une orthographe souvent chaotique... Et puis ses abonnés. Les abonnés de la première heure. Ceux qui l'ont vu grandir, mûrir en vidéo. À l'époque, les gens se sont abonnés à "Salut les Geeks", pas à "Mathieu Sommet". Et beaucoup d'abonnés sont nostalgique de ce temps révolu où leur serviteur leur présentait ce qu'il y avait de neuf sur la Toile. Beaucoup dise que c'était mieux avant mais ça, c'est une critique que beaucoup de créateurs reçoivent à un moment donné, à tort ou à raison.

Ces références au passé sont assez présentes dans l'espace commentaire. Mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait penser. Il s'attendait à ce que le public reçoive mal à série, s'accroche à l'ancien concept qui avait fait toute sa marque de fabrique, son originalité. Et son succès. Un succès qui avait fini par l'emprisonner doucement dans ces rôles qu'il avait de moins en moins envie d'interpréter.

Quand il y pensait, il se faisait la réflexion qu'il aurait dû arrêter bien avant, afin d'offrir une fin digne de ce nom à ses personnages, que le public ait l'occasion de leur dire au revoir. Mais finalement il ne l'avait pas fait. Conclusion ou pas, maintenant, ça faisait partie de son passé. Les personnages qu'il avait créer vivaient dorénavant leurs propres vies. Ils avaient quitter son esprit pour s'épanouir dans l'imaginaire des fans de l'émission. Des fanarts, des fanfictions, l'univers qu'il avait créer en avait inspiré plus d'un.

C'était une belle période, il ne regrettait pas ces quelques années passées à interagir avec lui même pour créer du dialogue. Mais à présent, c'était de vrai personnes qui lui donnaient la réplique. C'était agréable de quitter ce masque de schizophrène qui lui collait trop à la peau et l'étouffait. Il avait pourtant tenter de trouver un nouveau semblant d'interlocuteur au travers d'une intelligence artificielle au visage blanc et inexpressif, mais cela ne fit que le mettre face à son propre masque, non seulement de schizophrène mais aussi d'homme passionné. Il ne devait pas montrer que son émission lui plaisait de moins en moins. Car son émission, c'était ce que les gens attendaient de lui. C'était également ce qui lui permettait de vivre.

Bien qu'il ait eut besoin de l'arrêter, il avait sincèrement aimé faire cette émission pendant plusieurs années. Il était fier de son évolution et du chemin qu'il avait parcouru sur Internet. Désormais, une page était tournée sur sa chaîne. Les costumes étaient soigneusement plié dans une armoire, en souvenir des bons moment passé, telles des reliques symbolique. Le phénix s'était relevé de ses cendres. Libéré de sa cage, il pouvait enfin s'envoler.

 _Bonjour, ou bonsoir!_

 _Je voulais faire un mot d'auteur afin d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai écris cette petite fanfiction. Tout d'abord, comme pas mal de monde, j'étais une grande fan de l'émission "Salut les Geeks". Je me suis abonnée à la chaîne de Mathieu Sommet il y a environ trois ans et cette émission à marquée mes années de lycée et me rappelle de bons délire que j'avais avec des ami(e)s ^^ Mais c'est également en grande partie grâce à cette émission que j'ai pu découvrir le monde de la fanfiction! Je ne sais plus exactement comment je suis tombée là dessus mais j'ai commencer a lire à cette époque là de nombreuse fanfiction inspirée de l'émission et j'ai trouver ça d'abord drôle et ensuite, avec le recul, j'ai trouver ça intéressant de voir à quel point l'émission était devenu une source d'inspiration pour les fans. Et j'étais plus surprise encore de constater qu'il y avait des fanfictions inspirée d'un tas de choses différentes, de films, de série, d'animé..._  
 _Depuis, j'avais toujours eue envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur Salut les Geeks mais je n'ai jamais eue l'inspiration pour le faire. Il y a quelques mois, avec la diffusion de "YouTube Héros", j'ai eue l'inspiration et l'envie de faire un texte, une sorte d'hommage à SLG, je suis passée à autre chose depuis l'arrêt de l'émission mais je voulais quand même écrire ce texte ^^ . D'ailleurs je précise qu'en_ _ **aucun cas je ne prétend représenter les réels ressentis de Mathieu Sommet, je ne parle pas en son nom,**_ _ça doit sembler évident mais je préfère le rappeler ^^ J'ai écris ce texte il y a quelques mois mais au départ je ne pensais pas le poster et puis finalement je me suis dis pourquoi pas ^^ voilà, encore une fois, c'est juste une sorte de petit hommage à cette émission qui m'a beaucoup fait rire et me rappelle de bons souvenirs, c'est donc très court ^^'_  
 _En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de cette manière alors n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, si vous avez des conseils, je suis preneuse! ^^_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


End file.
